Promises: Broken and Renewed
by poised-geisha
Summary: Matt and Sora are getting married... but that doesn't stop Tai's heart. Rated T just to be safe.


Uhm.. hey! It's **poised-geisha** here with my first DIGIMON fanfic for ya. Haha. So enough with my blabbering and remember to COMMENT! Be nice on me... Remember in my next posting of this story, you will be noticed if you place a Comment. just think of it as a gift from me to you. nn

KEY:

-(FLASHBACK)- Flashback. DUH. Well it will say END FLASHBACK when it's done.

------------------------ Change of scene/time

_Italic_ Thoughts of a character, but NOT POV.

(BLAH) my comments just to make it less confusing for you..

eh heh heh.. ok enough. On with the story!

**PROMISES:**

**BROKEN AND RENEWED**

**PART: ONE **

**- The Not so Good News -**

They had always been friends. And Tai remembered it all. He wasn't sure if Sora remembered it, but it had been the happiest part of his life. Tai sighed as he remembered the news from yesterday.

-(FLASHBACK)-

TAI'S POV

I stood in the pizza parlor, waiting to hear Matt's news. I looked at the clock above my head on the wall. Matt was 10 minutes late. With a sigh, I stared off into space, thinking about HER. I know Matt is dating her, but I can't stop. Ever since we were the digidestined, how could I? I heard a clink from the door, signifying someone was there. I looked up and saw Matt's red face. He had been running.

"What's up T?" He said, as he forced the words out with each strained breath from running.

"Waiting." I replied, a smile spread across my face, enjoying the scene. "For you."

"Uh…right. Sorry."

With that, Matt's body flopped down on the seat across from me. I couldn't wait any longer… What was the good news?

"So what's the news?" I said, after he ordered his triple-scoop, double fudge sundae.

"I have decided." He paused, wanting to see what my reaction would be, as if wanting to see my interest building up, I just waited. Matt should know I've changed since our first adventure into the Digiworld. More calm and patient, on the outside, I was bursting on the inside.

"I have decided to ask Sora to marry me." With that, I stopped spooning the ice cream into my mouth and looked up in shock. I was too in shock to hide it, and Matt noticed it straight away.

"What?" He said, looking at me as if he made a mistake.

"Is it too soon?" I shook out of my trance, and looked him in the eye.

"If you feel up to it… I guess it's alright." I struggled just to answer his question, and with each word, it felt like another rip in my heart.

-(END OF FLASHBACK)-

Tai looked down to from the laptop screen, and sighed when he saw a new email from Sora. It was labeled URGENT. OPEN NOW! Tai couldn't help but think about how he was courageous. Even though he gained the Courage badge, he didn't feel it one bit. Tai double clicked it, and waited for it to load. The email from Sora popped up.

Subject: URGENT. OPEN NOW!

From: sora

Tai!!

I have to meet you somewhere… wait. I'm sure you know the good news since you and Matt are best friends…

Matt scoffed as he read that. _That's simply my mask, _he thought to himself, but continued on reading the email.

I'm getting married!! To Matt of course! Oh I'm so excited!! And you HAVE to come to the wedding! I think Matt has decided you to be his best man… Is it ok if T.K. and Kari are the ring-bearer and the flower girl?

With that, Tai wanted to throw his laptop off his apartment balcony. He laid back onto his bed, and sighed. _I was too late. How could I not tell Sora about this?! We had a pact… _

-(FLASHBACK)-

A little boy and girl were running around in the playground, as the sun was starting to set.

"Tai! Tai! Wait up!" the little girl shouted, her orange hair flew back in the wind as she tried to catch up to the fast little boy.

"Why?!" Tai answered, his little squeaky voice shouted back, as he turned around to see his best friend.

"I have to tell you something important!" The little girl replied, finally catching up to Tai as he slowed down.

She sat down under the big oak tree in the center of the park, and dragged Tai with her.

"So what do you want to tell me?" he said, smiling at Sora's red face.

"We're friends right?" Sora asked… she was nervous of his answer.

"Of course!" Tai answered.

"Best friends!"

Sora smiled at Tai's answer.

"My mom told me friends tell you everything, and you aren't supposed to keep any secrets away from them…" Sora stated, as she took a break before continuing.

"Since we're best friends, promise me that you will tell me everything?"

"Promise." Tai answered, holding out a hand to seal the promise. Sora ignored the hand and hugged Tai.

"Thank's Tai. I know I can always trust you." She whispered. What she didn't notice was Tai's face turning red.

-(END OF FLASHBACK)-

Tai smiled, and sat up. He clicked reply on the laptop screen, and began to type.

Subject: RE: URGENT. OPEN

To: sora

Sora, i'm glad to see that you said yes! Just to let you know, everyone cares about you, and I am especially glad as your best friend.

Of course Kari can be the flower girl, but I would best ask her first. I know what her answer will be. I'M NOT DOING A LITTLE KID'S JOB!! Haha.

Well, it's Matt's decision to pick me as his best man or not. Don't force him to do anything!! jk, jk.

Well… just reply soon!

Love,

Tai couldn't believe he did it again just like before, with the stupid issue of the hair-clip. He quickly erased what he had just written.

TAI.

PS. If I get to make a speech, I am sure that I will do everything in my way to embarrass you!! jk.

And with that, Tai clicked the send button. Tai closed the laptop screen gently, and stood up to put the laptop away. He laid back down on his bed, and fell asleep, hoping never to wake up again.

TO BE CONTINUED---


End file.
